1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a game system in which a player who operates a game apparatus without having a game program can obtain the same benefit such as an item which has originally obtained in a communication play. This is done when the game apparatus which does not have the game program downloads a part of the game program from a game apparatus which has the game program and performs the communication play with the game apparatus having the game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, players who have the same game software may perform communication between game apparatuses, match or cooperate with each other, and implement a game. Even when the players do not have the same game software, a download play is performed where a mini game of a part of the game is downloaded to the game apparatuses possessed by the other user and a communication play is performed between the user possessing the game software and the user not possessing the game software.
However, when the player who does not have the game software performs the communication play, the download program does not remain in the game apparatus, after the communication play ends. For this reason, a benefit such as an item that has been originally obtained in the communication play cannot be obtained and pleasure is limited at that time.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-129240 discloses a game system in which a game play can be enjoyed during a long period of time by presenting assistance data such as an item useful for the implementation of a game to their friends' game apparatus and the players rarely tire of the game play.
However, according to a method that is disclosed in JP-A No. 2001-129240, even though the assistance data is presented when communication is performed, the benefit that can be originally obtained through the communication play cannot be obtained after the download play is performed.